vietnamwarfandomcom-20200214-history
20th Infantry Regiment (United States)
|allegiance= |type=Regiment |branch=Infantry Branch (United States) |dates=organized 3 May 1861; designated "20th Infantry" 6 December 1866 |specialization= Stryker Battalion (5th BN) |command_structure= |size= |current_commander= LTC Steven J. Soika (5th BN) commander= LTC Karl D. Reed commander= LTC Bruce Antonia |garrison= |ceremonial_chief= |nickname="Sykes Regulars" (Special Designation) |patron= |motto=''Tant Que Je Puis'' |colors= |march= |mascot= |battles=American Civil War; Indian Wars War with Spain Philippine–American War World War II Vietnam War Iraqi War |notable_commanders= LTC Robert Choppa (5th BN) LTC Mitchell Rambin (5th BN) |anniversaries= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive Unit Insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= }} The 20th Infantry Regiment ("Sykes' Regulars") is a United States Army infantry regiment. History It was organized on 6 June 1862 at Fort Independence (Massachusetts), as the 2nd Battalion of the 11th Infantry, one of the nine "three-battalion" regiments of regulars, each battalion containing eight companies of infantry, in contrast to the original ten regular regiments of infantry, which were organized on the traditional ten-company line.The 20th Infantry was first lead by General George Sykes in the battle of Bull Run. Following the Civil War, the Army was reorganized by Congress in July 1866, and the 11th was divided into three regiments, each battalion receiving two additional companies and being organized along traditional lines. The 1st Battalion retained the designation of the 11th Infantry, while the 2nd Battalion became the 20th Infantry and the 3rd Battalion the 29th Infantry. Currently only the 5th Battalion of the 20th Infantry still exists. Currently stationed at Fort Lewis, WA and part of the 3rd Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division, 5-20 Infantry was one of the original battalions selected to take part in the testing and fielding of the Army's new Stryker vehicle. The 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry Regiment ("Sykes' Regulars") was redesignated on 16 August 1986 as Headquarters and Headquarter Company 5 Battalion 20 Infantry (Mechanized) assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division in Korea. From 1986 to 1995 the 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry (Mechanized) were responsible for conducting patrol missions along the Korean DMZ during the Cold War. Once the Cold War ended the battalion was pulled off of their permanent position along the most heavily defended frontier in the world, and was tasked into conducting stability and support operations (SASO) throughout the South Korean Peninsula. With the Cold War over the US Army then turned its attention toward the next plausible region of instability; the Middle East. Lineage *Constituted 3 May 1861 in the Regular Army as the 2d Battalion, 11th Infantry *Organized 6 June 1862 at Fort Independence, Massachusetts *Reorganized and redesignated 6 December 1866 as the 20th Infantry *Assigned 9 July 1918 to the 10th Division *Relieved 14 February 1919 from assignment to the 10th Division *Assigned 18 September 1920 to the 2d Division *Relieved 16 October 1939 from assignment to the 2d Division and assigned to the 6th Division (later redesignated as the 6th Infantry Division) *Inactivated 10 January 1949 in Korea *Activated 4 October 1950 at Fort Ord, California *Relieved 3 April 1956 from assignment to the 6th Infantry Division *Reorganized 15 November 1957 as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System *Withdrawn 16 August 1986 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System *Redesignated 16 August 1986 as Headquarters and Headquarter Company 5 Battalion 20 Infantry (Mechanized) assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division in Korea Campaign participation credit *Civil War: Peninsula; Manassas; Antietam; Fredericksburg; Chancellorsville; Gettysburg; Wilderness; Spotsylvania; Cold Harbor; Petersburg; Virginia 1862; Virginia 1863 *Indian Wars: Little Big Horn; Pine Ridge *War with Spain: Santiago *Philippine–American War: Manila; Luzon 1901 *World War II: New Guinea; Luzon (with arrowhead) *Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII; Consolidation I; Consolidation II; Cease-Fire *Global War on Terror: Operation Iraqi Freedom 03-04, Operation Iraqi Freedom 06-07, Operation Iraqi Freedom 09-10 Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered MAFFIN BAY *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered CABARUAN HILLS *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered MUNOZ *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered BAQUBAH, IRAQ *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1972 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2003-2004 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2006-2007 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2009-2010 *Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1999-2000 *Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 2002-2003 *Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1967-1968 *Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1967-1968 Company C additionally entitled to: *Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered AD DIWANIYAH, IRAQ References 0020 Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army in the Vietnam War‎